


What Happened When Severus Accepted The Invite

by BookwormKAF



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormKAF/pseuds/BookwormKAF
Summary: Severus accepts the invite to her annual Christmas Party. Nothing will change if he goes, right? Party and the months that follow.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106
Collections: HPFC: Holiday Fic Fest 2019





	What Happened When Severus Accepted The Invite

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this little one-shot I banged out for y'all. Please leave a Comment and maybe even vote for me when the time comes? ;) Haha, enjoy!

Severus looked down at the of parchment in his hands, trying to decide if he should even go to this ridiculous party. He had expected it, he had gotten an invitation every year for the past five Christmases. That silly woman was always attempting to get everyone together into the same house. He knew for a fact that Hagrid and Minerva had gone every year, Severus just never found himself inclined to go. That is, until this year.

Nothing had changed in his life to compel him to attend this year, but every time he looked at the parchment, he found himself drawn to ticking the ‘Attending’ box. Of course, he could always just walk up a few floors and tell her himself that he would be attending. However, something told him that she would expect this bit of parchment back. Maybe that is what had changed, she had started teaching here. He knew eventually that Minerva would stop teaching transfiguration and focus solely on being the Headmistress, what he had not expected was for his former student to take her place. Severus sighed and dropped the paper onto his desk before rubbing his face with his hands.

“Master?” Came a small voice from the fireplace, and with a groan he turned to face it.

“Yes? What is it?” He asked the house elf that stood in the empty fireplace. 

“Master, it’s time for dinner. Would master like for Pip to bring his food here?” She asked, bowing to him.

“Thank you Pip, but I think I will eat in the Great Hall tonight.” He said, standing. She nodded and quickly disappeared with a loud crack as Severus made his way to the door. He paused, walked back to the desk, and quickly ticked the ‘Attending’ box before shoving the invitation into his pocket and walking back to the door.

She looked surprised when he took his seat next to her at the Head Table, though she quickly covered it by offering him some pumpkin juice. Just as he took a sip, she began speaking.

“Sir, I haven’t gotten your invitation back for the Christmas party. I do hope you will be able to make it this year?” She asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“I’ve told you a dozen times, you do not have to call me ‘sir’, Hermione.” He said, shaking his head. “You are no longer my student.” He reminded her. He had told her dozens of times, and it rubbed him wrong that she continued to do so.

“You were my professor for six years. Its a hard habit to break.” She said, smiling at him.

“Yet you call the Headmistress Minerva.” He said, receiving only a shrug in return.

“Did I hear my name?” Came a voice from behind them, and they both turned in their seats to greet the Headmistress. “Severus, how nice to see you. Hermione and I were just speaking earlier, she tells me you haven’t said whether you will be attending her Christmas Party? I told her to expect you this year, I made certain that you do not have any duties that evening.” She said to him, causing him to narrow his eyes at her.

“Thank you Minerva.” He said through clenched teeth, making her smile widely.

“I must tell you, you have been missed at the festivities these past few years. It will certainly be a nice change to have you in attendance.” She said before turning on her heel and striding to her place at the middle of the table.

“Of course, you don’t have to come if you don’t want to. I'd really like it if you did though.” Hermione said, her eyes wide as she stared down at the table. He swore, some days she looked more like a teenager and less like a professor. Hearing her say that she would like him in attendance affirmed to him that he had made the right decision, and he took a moment to fight the beginning of a smile.

“Miss Granger, when have you ever known me to do something I do not want to do?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

“I recall you teaching potions when you never wanted to.” She pointed out, and he glared at her cheeky tone.

“Here.” He said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the invitation, sliding it across the table to her. He watched as her face lit up as she noted which box was marked, and ignored the warmth that spread in his chest at her response.

“You really are coming?” She asked, and he dipped his head in a nod. “That’s wonderful.” 

“Yes. I noticed you don’t have a location on the invitation though?” He asked, watching her closely as she bit her lip.

“Well… Since my parents decided to move back to Australia, we can’t have it at my flat. It’s too small. Harry offered his house though, so we’ll be there.” She told him.

“Potter?” He groaned, and she smiled at him.

“Yes… Is that a problem?” She asked. He stared at her for a moment before shaking his head.

“Not at all, but I haven’t kept an eye on Potter, I don’t know where he lives.” He told her, beginning to rethink his choice to go to the party.

“Oh, well that’s simple enough, just apparate with me. I’ll meet you at the gate, say five?” She asked, and he nodded. “Good, then if you don’t come to meals, I suppose I will see you in a week.” She smiled at him as she stood from her seat, apparently done with her meal. He watched her walk away, still mulling over his decision in his head and deciding he could live with it.

* * *

Hermione waited at the gate, she had possible been overly eager to meet Severus and arrived early. She amused herself by letting out small puffs of breath so she could see it fog in front of her. She smiled and looked around at the snow covered ground, appreciating the pure white that blanketed the grounds. She had just let out one long breath when she heard the crunching of footsteps. She looked up, and smiled at the man clad in black that was making his way toward her.

“Severus.” She said in greeting.

“Hermione.” He replied, stopping when he stood in front of her. “I do hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long.” He muttered, and she shook her head.

“Not at all. I got here just before you.” She said, smiling at him. He eyed her for a moment before nodding and holding out his arm to her.

“Well, shall we?” He asked. She gently placed her hand on his arm and gripped her wand tightly in her opposite hand as she spun on the spot, taking them both into nothingness before they landed on the ground. It wasn’t ground though, they had been unlucky enough to land on a large spot of ice that caused them both to fall. They landed on their backs next to each other, the wind knocked out of both of them.

Hermione took deep breaths, attempting to sit up in the process. She glanced over at Severus as she did so, and seeing the disgruntled look on his face, burst out laughing.

“I’m sorry Severus, obviously I didn’t know there would be ice.” She said, still laughing as she was finally able to stand and get her footing. She slipped a little as she took a step, but she held out her hand in an offer to help Severus stand with a smile.

He stared at her for a moment before reaching up and grasping her hand tightly, and she pulled up. When he was on his feet once more, they slipped their way to the door, and walked inside. Hermione had been here enough times that she knew that she was allowed to let herself in. She looked behind her to make sure that Severus didn’t fall again on the ice, and cast a quick warming charm to melt it behind them. She smiled at him as she began to unbutton her cloak to hang it, and he waved his wand in her direction, heating her and making the snow melt off of her.

“Thank you.” She said, and he nodded. He didn’t have a chance to cast the charm on himself before Minerva walked into the house and saw him covered in the snow from the ground.

“What in Merlin’s name happened to you Severus?” She asked, gazing at him in amusement.

“We fell on the ice outside.” Hermione answered, noticing how annoyed Severus looked.

“I must have just missed it.” Minerva said conversationally. It was then that Harry and Ginny walked into the entryway of their home to greet their guests, but they froze at the sight of Severus who was still covered in snow. They stared at him, smiles frozen on their faces, until he raised his eyebrows at them.

“Sir…” Ginny said slowly. “Why do you have snow all over you?” She asked, tilting her head a little to the side.

“Oh, they fell on ice.” Minerva said, stepping further into the room and removing her traveling cloak.

“Why is Hermione dry then?” Harry asked, gesturing to her.

“Maybe she fell on him?” Ginny suggested in a soft voice, not noticing the red on Hermione's cheeks at her statement.

“We are standing right here.” Severus said, sounding irritated and finally waving his wand at himself to rid his clothes of the snow.

“Right, sorry Sir. Please, let me take your coats.” Ginny said sheepishly before holding out her hands to take all of the cloaks. The group made their way into the sitting room, where they were greeted with many friendly faces. Hermione made her way around the room, greeting everyone, it wasn’t until Neville looked terrified at her that she realized Severus was following her. She stopped walking toward Neville, and changed direction so she could talk to him. She led him into the kitchen and counted it lucky that nobody was in there at the moment.

“Severus.” She said, pouring two glasses of Firewhisky and handing one to him.

“Thank you.” He said, taking a drink.

“Severus.” She repeated, and he raised his eyebrows. “Why aren’t you… mingling?” She asked, taking a drink of her own and wincing as the liquid burned its way down her throat.

“You invited me.” He said plainly.

“Yes, but you don’t have to follow me around. You can speak with people. You’ve pointed it out before, we aren’t your students.” She said. “Severus, we fought a war together. You can talk with everyone.” She said softly, placing a hand on his arm and smiling kindly at him. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. She raised her eyebrows with concern before he shut his mouth and nodded instead. She watched him take the rest of his drink down in one swallow before turning on his heel and leaving the room.

* * *

He quickly found Minerva and stood next to her while she spoke with Potter and the Weasley girl, though he didn’t participate in the conversation until Weasley brought him into it.

“Sir, I heard that you are bringing Malfoy in as your apprentice?” She asked, a knowing smile on her lips.

“Sorry?” He asked, not thinking of manners at all.

“Is it true that Draco is going to be your apprentice?” She asked him as he took a sip of his refreshed drink.

“Not that it is any of your business, but yes I am.” He affirmed. “May I ask where you heard that from?” 

“Oh, Hermione told me. She said you mentioned it at a staff meeting.” She said, gesturing to the girl across the room. His brow furrowed as he tried to remember mentioning it to her, but he couldn’t remember the young Mr.Malfoy coming up in any conversations. The group around him continued to speak to each other as he thought, until Ginny Weasley shouted across the room.

“Oi! Hermione!” She said, grinning as the witch turned to face the group. She walked over to them, one eyebrow raised in amusement.

“Hello Gin.” She greeted the redhead.

“When are we doing the gift exchange?” She asked enthusiastically, making Severus roll his eyes. When he had received the note informing him that there would be a gift exchange, he had almost replied to tell her that he would be unable to attend. Instead, he had found a bottle of liquid luck.

“Well.. everyone is here.” Hermione said after she looked around the room. “I suppose we could do it now.” She added cheerfully, to which the redhead cheered gleefully.

“Everyone grab a seat!” Weasley yelled, making Severus cringe. Everyone in the room quickly found a seat, Severus finding one beside Minerva on a sofa. He held his drink in one hand, and the vial of golden liquid in the other. Severus stared down at his drink until he felt something next to him, Hermione had decided to sit on the arm of the sofa next to him. Though, to be fair, everywhere else was occupied.

“Alright everyone, so this is new. We haven’t done a gift exchange before, so I decided to structure it like Secret Santa. It’s a muggle tradition, where everyone is given a name and they get a gift for that person only. So, everyone please send your gifts over to the tree, and everyone will pick theirs out one by one.” She explained. Severus found it amusing that she seemed to be using her ‘professor’ voice to explain a gift exchange to her friends. He quickly sent the vial to sit under the tree and settled back into the sofa as people began to grab their gifts. After the people closest to the tree had grabbed theirs, he watched as Hermione hopped down from her place next to him and walked to the tree. She picked up a parcel and went back to the couch, sitting on the arm. 

“Your turn Severus.” She said, and he felt his cheeks get warm as everyone’s eyes fell onto him. He pushed himself up from the sofa and quickly walked to the tree where he found a nicely wrapped parcel with his name on it. It was light, almost like a feather, though it was the same size as a textbook would be. He tucked it under his arm before walking briskly back to his seat. He stayed silent as the last few people made their way to the tree to gather their gifts, only watching the people around him.

“I’m sorry if this isn’t what you expected.” Hermione whispered to him when everyone began to tear into their gifts.

“I’m not sure what I expected.” He said, surprising himself. She turned to face him and smiled before she carefully tore open the parcel she held in her hands. 

“Oh! My favorite!” She said softly as a box of sugar quills were revealed. She opened the box, and pulled one out, sticking it between her lips. “Open yours.” She said, pointing to the gift in his lap. With a sigh, he opened the parcel and let the item fall into his lap. It was suddenly much heavier than it had been while in the wrappings, and he picked up the large book to examine it. His fingers traced over the gold lettering of the peeling title, ‘Moste Potente Potions’. He gently opened the cover, and was shocked to find that the edition he held in his hands was well over a hundred years old. Suddenly, he knew exactly who had given him this gift, and he slowly raised his head to look at the young woman that sat on the arm beside him. 

“We need to talk.” He said in a whisper, she looked confused for a moment, but nodded and stood from the sofa.

“I fancy some air, care to keep me company?” She asked him in a normal tone, he sighed at her antics but stood nonetheless.

* * *

Hermione had a feeling that her gift might upset him in some way, but she also knew that he would understand the value of the book. She led him out the back door, to the small porch that was attached to the back of the house. Hermione leaned against the railing, taking in a deep breath of the cool air, and admired the poinsettias that Ginny had growing in her garden.

“So,” she began, “what’s the problem?” She asked, turning to face him.

“This… is too much.” Severus said slowly.

“You don’t like it?” She asked, her kind voice had been left in the house and apparently taken over by tiredness.

“I do Hermione, but this is too much. You needn’t have gone through the trouble.” Severus said, placing a hand gently on the cover of the book.

“It was no trouble Severus. I knew how much you would appreciate it.” She explained. He was silent as they stared at each other. “It’s really no trouble Severus.” She said softly.

She turned away from him, really needing the fresh air at the moment, and smiled when she saw it was snowing. A moment later, Severus joined her in leaning against the banister looking out over the garden.

“I’ve always loved nights like this, when the snow makes everything quiet.” Hermione said, breaking the silence between them. She heard Severus make a small hum of agreement. “Including you it seems.” She said softly, surprised when a small chuckle came from Severus.

“Why did you get this book for me?” He asked, not looking at her.

“You know why….” She said softly.

“You don’t owe me anything. It was years ago.” Severus said with a sigh.

“You saved my life. If you hadn’t been there….” She shook her head.

“It was nothing.” Severus said, turning toward the back door.

“That’s not true. It meant everything to me.” She said as his hand rested on the doorknob. “Why do you think I have invited you here every year? Why do you think I made sure Draco’s house arrest ended early? I knew you wanted him to be your apprentice Severus. I… I owe you my life.” Hermione said.

“Hermione…” He started, but she interrupted him.

“No. Severus, you don’t get to tell me what to do anymore. So if I want to thank you for saving my life by doing what I can, then I will.” Hermione said, walking to stand next to him. 

“I should go.” Severus said after a moment, glancing at her before going back into the house. 

Hermione let out a deep sigh and looked back out over the garden, disappointed about the conversation that had just transpired. She tapped her wand against the banister absentmindedly, sending colorful sparks out into the snow. She heard the door behind her, and turned quickly in hopes that it was Severus.

“Oh.. Hello Minerva.” She forced a smile on her face and greeted the Headmistress.

“Hermione. Lovely night, isn’t it?” She asked conversationally. Hermione let out a sigh and nodded. “Are you alright Hermione?” She asked.

“Yes.” She answered reflexively. She glanced at Minerva, who was eyeing her over her glasses, and let out a laugh. “No… Severus is upset with me.” She explained.

“Why is Severus upset?” Minerva asked, genuinely looking confused.

“He thinks I do things that are kind for him because I owe my life to him.” Hermione answered.

“You owe your life to him?” 

“Yes.”

“Hermione, I need you to explain.” Minerva prompted. Hermione let out a soft groan and pushed her wild hair away from her face.

“That day, at Hogwarts…” Hermione paused for a moment to gather her thoughts, “I followed Severus somewhere I shouldn’t have. I went back to the Shrieking Shack, I wanted to help him somehow.” She began, taking a pause to see Minerva nod for her to continue. “Well, Draco had already found him and helped him. When I got down there, it was full of Death Eaters. Severus saw me, and he stayed quiet. He somehow got away from them and got me out of there without anyone but Draco knowing about it. I could have died, I was closer to Lestrange than I am to you now. I froze when I saw her, and I’m certain that If Severus hadn’t acted, then I would be dead now.” She closed her eyes as she finished her story. “That is how he saved me. I messed up, bad enough that I could have easily died. He never scolded me, never told me that it was stupid or wrong. He’s never brought it up.” 

“Do you want to talk to him about it?” Minerva asked, and Hermione let out a breath.

“Maybe. I didn’t then, but now… I want to know why.” Hermione answered.

“Why what?” 

“Why did he save me?” Hermione clarified.

“Why question his motives?” Minerva asked curiously.

“It’s Severus. He doesn’t do anything without reason. I didn’t care about the reason then, it wasn’t important to me. We work together now though, and it feels like something we should talk about.” Hermione explained. She glanced at Minerva, who nodded her head in understanding.

“Well, then I think you need to talk to him.” Minerva suggested, and Hermione knew she was right.

“I think I should get back to the castle. I hope you have a good night Minerva.” Hermione said, heading to the door so she could say her goodbyes to everyone else.

“Happy Christmas, Hermione.” Minerva said, sounding cheerful.

“Happy Christmas, Minerva.” Hermione said with a smile before entering the house.

* * *

“Are you done ignoring me?” Hermione asked as he sat down at the head table.

“I was never ignoring you.” He stated defiantly.

“Really? So you weren’t in your quarters any time I tried to talk to you?” She asked him, annoyed. He raised his eyebrows but didn’t answer. “That’s what I thought.” She said, frowning. 

“You want to talk to me?” He asked, receiving an eye roll from Hermione.

“Obviously.” 

“Then talk.” He suggested, pouring himself a goblet of water and taking a bite of his dinner.

“Can we please not talk here? Maybe after dinner, before I have rounds?” She asked, her cheeks turning red.

“Very well.” He agreed, nodding. “Just come to my office when it suits you.”

They didn’t say anything else to each other throughout their meal, and only spoke in small bits to the professors sitting on their other sides. When Severus had enough of socializing, he excused himself quietly and nodded to Hermione before he left the table and made his way down to his office. He knew that Hermione would be close behind him, she had been done with her meal for a few minutes before he, and he attempted to mentally prepare himself for the inevitable conversation they would have. He had only been sitting at his desk, staring blankly at an essay in front of him, for a few minutes before he heard a knock. He shook his head and set the essay in the pile next to him before standing and opening the door. Hermione didn’t wait for him to say anything, she marched into his office to stand next to his desk. 

“Please, enter.” Severus said sarcastically as he closed the door. He walked back to his desk, avoiding her gaze, and sat back in his chair. “Would you like a drink?” He asked as a bottle of Firewhisky and two glasses appeared on his desk. Hermione sighed as she sat in the chair opposite him.

“Thank you.” She held out her hand to take the glass as he poured the amber liquid.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?” He asked, raising an eyebrow to her. He watched, eyebrow raised, as she took a large gulp of the drink before speaking.

“Why did you save me?” She asked, Severus deciding that was indeed a good moment to take a drink. “You didn’t have to save me, you could have just let me die, but you didn’t.” She told him.

“You were my student. Why wouldn’t I help you?” He asked her, and she let out a laugh.

“You hated me.” She said, furrowing her brow.

“I never hated you. I thought you were a showoff in my class, but I never hated you.” Severus said.

“Just tell me. Why did you save me?” Hermione pleaded.

“Why does it matter?” He asked, setting his glass down on the desk.

“Well, you don’t want me to feel like I owe you anything, but you saved me and I don’t know why. Severus, we work together. We are around each other all the time, and it wasn’t important to me before, but now it is and I just need to know why you did it.” Hermione explained. Severus stared at her for a moment before crossing his arms and letting out a sigh.

“Hermione, I taught you for six years. In that moment, I didn’t see the showoff, I just saw a student that needed help. I saw you. I saw a woman that had given so much of herself to fight Voldemort. I didn’t you to die. The entire time that you, Potter and Weasley were on the run I made sure that nobody found you. I regret what happened at Malfoy Manor deeply, and I wish I had been there to stop it.” Severus said, maintaining eye contact with her.

“You… know?” Hermione asked softly.

“Yes, I know.” He said, staring pointedly at her arm that she had absentmindedly covered with her hand. “I also know that it was Bellatrix that committed that particular atrocity.” He added.

“She was there, in the Shack.” Hermione mumbled.

“I know. I wasn’t going to allow her to have you in her grasp again.” 

“Thank you.” Hermione said in an almost whisper.

“Now, is the matter settled?” Severus asked her.

“Erm… yes.” She said, moving to stand.

“You may stay, if you like. Until you have rounds.” Severus offered. She smiled and nodded in agreement.

“Thank you.” She said, relaxing back into the chair. Severus poured more Firewhisky into their glasses, and watched as she took a small sip of it.

* * *

Since their conversation, Hermione had taken to spending time with Severus. Much of it was spent helping him brew, which inadvertently led to her spending more time with Draco as well. He had shown up to the castle when the new term started, and though Hermione had been wary of being around him, she had eventually grown accustomed to him. 

“Be careful with that, Severus won’t forgive you if you ruin his reputation.” Draco said in a teasing tone.

“Severus would forgive me even if I killed you by feeding you a ruined potion.” Hermione shot back with a grin.

“You have so much confidence in his admiration for you.” Draco observed, raising his brows as her cheeks slowly warmed and reddened.

“Can you grab me some vials?” Hermione asked him, ignoring what he just said.

“Changing the subject, are we?” He laughed, grabbing what she asked for. “Don’t pretend you don’t spend almost every spare moment here.” He said, placing the vials on the table beside the cauldron.

“I’m not pretending anything.” Hermione said quickly. Draco smirked and shook his head.

“Oh, of course not.” He said, crossing his arms and leaning against the table. They both jumped slightly when the door across the room burst open and Severus walked into the room.

“Well, what a surprise.” Severus said sarcastically as he saw the two of them. “What are you brewing?” He asked casually, peering into the cauldron.

“Blood Replenisher for St. Mungo’s.” Hermione and Draco answered at the same time. Severus lifted an eyebrow at them, but stayed silent. Hermione blushed as Severus leaned further over her shoulder to examine the potion, and Draco smiled widely at her.

“What?” She whispered when Severus had walked back to his desk.

“You’re a little red. Here.” He said, pointing at his own cheeks. She shook her head and turned her face down until she felt the warmth leave it. When she lifted her head again, Draco was smirking at her. He ticked an eyebrow up at her gaze, and she couldn’t help that her eyes flicked to Severus.

“Hermione.” Draco whispered, grabbing her attention. She looked at him, and her eyes grew wide at his questioning gaze.

“Excuse me.” She said quickly, standing and briskly walking out of the room. She made it about halfway to her quarters when she stopped and leaned her back against the wall, breathing deeply. Just as she got her breathing under control, she heard footsteps and straightened up. 

“Hermione?” She heard Draco asked, and she let out a sigh.

“What do you want Malfoy?” She asked, stopping him in his tracks.

“I thought we were past last names?” He asked, crossing his arms.

“I’m sorry….” She sighed, turning to face him.

“Are you alright? I didn’t mean to…” He trailed off as her face grew red.

“I don’t know what’s happening…” Hermione said, shaking her hands at her sides.

“You don’t?” Draco asked, furrowing his brow.

“No. I have this weird feeling in my stomach, my head goes blank when I’m around Severus. What is happening?” She asked, her voice raising in panic.

“Hermione, I’ll tell you but you need to calm down.” Draco said, stepping in front of her. She blinked the beginning of panicked tears from her eyes and nodded. Draco nodded with her and took a couple deep breaths, demonstrating to her what she should be doing.

“Okay.” She said, taking some deep breaths. “Tell me.” 

“Hermione… I think you love him.” Draco said, and Hermione’s breath suddenly left her.

“What?” She croaked, her eyes growing wide.

“I think you love him. Ive been here for almost an entire term, I see how differently you act with him Hermione, and I think you love him.” He repeated calmly. Hermione nodded slowly.

“Oh.” She said, unable to form a sentence. “Okay.”

“Okay?” He asked, placing his hands on her shoulders gently.

“Okay.” She nodded, finally able to breath normally again. 

“Are you okay?” He asked her, and she nodded. “Are you sure?” 

“I think so… I think you’re right…” She said slowly. Love certainly felt like the right emotion when she thought about Severus Snape. 

“Really?” He asked, surprised.

“Maybe…” She said. “What do I do?” She asked him.

“Well… you should tell him.” Draco said with certainty.

“No.” Hermione said immediately, shaking her head. “I can’t do that. I can’t ruin our friendship like that.” 

“Hermione, if you don’t tell him it will ruin your friendship anyway.” Draco said softly.

“What? How?” Hermione asked, frowning.

“I know you, Hermione. You’ll avoid him, stop spending time with him. I know you.” He told her.

“Right… I should tell him?” She asked, and he nodded. “Now?” She asked.

“If you want to, yes. No time like the present, as they say.” He told her with a smile.

“Right.” Hermione said, squaring her shoulders. “Okay.”

* * *

Severus was so consumed with grading the papers on his desk, he hadn’t even noticed his apprentice and Hermione leave the room until after they had already left. He had mulled over the possibility that they had snuck out to be alone, and had quickly dismissed the idea as he felt jealousy reign in his chest. It had taken him a moment to refocus on the papers in front of him, and when he did he felt his mood go sour.

He was almost finished with his stack of papers when his door burst open. He looked up to find a wild-haired Hermione standing in the doorway, breathing heavily. His brow furrowed when he noticed how distressed she looked. He stood and stepped toward the doorway, but stopped short when she held up a hand.

“I have to say something.” She said, biting her lip.

“Are you okay?” He asked, concerned.

“I think… erm…” She mumbled, looking anywhere in the room but at him.

“Hermione?” He asked, reaching a hand out toward her.

“I love you.” She blurted, her eyes widening. Severus’ hand froze and his own eyes went wide at her words.

“You….” He said, no other words coming out of his mouth.

“I love you Severus.” She whispered, her cheeks growing red. He was silent, unsure what he should say or do. “Please say something?” She asked fearfully. Severus cleared his throat and slowly lowered his outstretched hand.

“Do you?” He asked, his voice low.

“Yes.” She breathed out, smiling tentatively. He took a moment to study her face before striding forward and grasping her face between his hands. He lowered his head and captured her lips between his.

“I love you Severus.” She said again as their lips parted.

“And I you, Hermione.” Severus replied, pulling her into a tight embrace.


End file.
